Yume no Ai... Yume no Anata - Everlasting Love
by Shaylen
Summary: This is a fic I wrote when feeling in a weird depressed/romantic mood, and I used the characters of My made-up anime story 'Yume no Ai... Yume no Anata', So.. um, Enjoy!


Yume no Ai... Yume no Anata  
~Everlasting Love~  
Written by Shay.  
  
Waking with a small yawn and a stretch, Iyami opened a ruby red eye and glanced around, she found herself in a bed, in a bedroom, and looking down she found herself naked, blinking at this and taking note of the lump next to her under the blanket, she looked to her left and nudged the lump a little, and blinked as she got a mumble in reply, the lump rolled over and pulled the blanket down to reveal a half awakened Maikiru ~Yawning a loud bear-like yawn, He stretched his arms out and smiled as he looked to Iyami and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her and holding her close to his naked body, Iyami instantly smiled as she saw his face and snuggled up next to him, taking note of his naked body she slowly and softly rubs her hand over his chest, Maikiru responds with a smile and gently rubs the back of Iyami's head, blushing with a slight laugh he asks her "So.. How was last night?..", Iyami blinked, thinking "Last night?, wait.. what happened last night" she blinked again, then taking note of their nakedness, both being alone in a bed with only a blanket covering them, she blushed as the memories of last night suddenly popped in her mind, she smiled and looking to Maikiru blushing brightly, almost sweatdropping as she put a hand behind her head and rubbed his hand slightly "It was.. heaven" she smiled brighter with a slight giggle of joy, being happy that she was here with him and that they had spent the night together, Maikiru smiled just as bright and blushed deeply "Yep" he nodded, and moved his hand down, gently rubbing Iyami on her shoulder and holding her body tightly to his, He never wanted to let her go, he just wanted to hold her in his arms forever, and even longer than that... He went off into deep thought, sighing happily as his dream had finally came true, He was with Iyami, they were out of school and soon to be married in a couple months, and him and her had finally went into the deepest expression of their love and made love to eachother all night, his heart was just beating so much he could feel it, beating with the love he had for her, he couldn't help but smile at this as he held her close, then the silence was finally broke as Iyami spoke up "Wait... Maikiru..." she blinked and looked down a little "I'm.. gonna, You're.. gonna be, um, we're gonna be... Umm.." She couldn't seem to get the rest out, but Maikiru understood what she was trying to say and answered her with a smile and a nod, not to mention a bright blush lain out upon his face, Iyami once again blinked, then understanding this she blushed and thought about it, negative thoughts began to fill her mind but she suddenly remembered Maikiru, and his love for her, she always knew that he loved her very much but she just didn't know how much until last night, it almost brought tears to her eyes as she remembered in the heat of their love, Maikiru sighed deeply of joy and smiled at her, with a smile she'd never seen before, and the look in his eyes was just so true and beautiful, his smile was accompanied by the three sweet words of "I love You..", that image stood in Iyami's head for a little while, and his words echoed in her mind, she tried her best not to cry from the overwhelming joy, and quickly rolled over, throwing her arms around Maikiru and just hugging him tightly, burring her face in his chest ~Maikiru smiled and wrapped both his arms around her, holding her and lightly rubbing her back, his face remained red with blush and his eyes looked down at Iyami, full of love they were as he thought on the future, trying to picture their wedding day as he could just see themselves, standing at the alter, and him giving her the first kiss as a married couple, he almost couldn't believe what his life turned into, he never imagined it would be like this, so perfect, he cried a few tears of joy and slowly closed his eyes, smiling down at Iyami.  
  
  
Maikiru woke up again to find himself alone in the bed, but the bedroom door was open, so, getting up, he put on his favorite pair of blue silk boxers, which were given to him by Iyami, thus making them his favorite, then he slipped on his usual baggy sweatpants and black slip-on Chinese style shoes, pulling at the tie around his waist he pulled his pants up and tied the strings then walked up to the mirror, his hair was messed up but he didn't bother fixing it, seeing as it isn't all much that different from his usual hairstyle, then walking out and into the kitchen, he spots Iyami, with a katana in hand, slicing and dicing up carrots like mad, he blinked and sweatdropped slightly, "What're You doing?" he asked, Iyami turned to face him as a carrot fell down and landed on her head, she flicked it off then shrugged and answered "I'm not really sure, You want carrots for breakfast?", Maikiru slowly perked a brow then shook his head no "No thanks, I'm not hungry", Iyami laughed a little "Me too.. So let's skip breakfast!", Maikiru nodded "Alright.. Well, I should get going to the temple, classes are gonna begin soon, and I'm the teacher so I can't be late!, heh heh", Iyami smiled and flung the katana in her hand into a pile of dirty clothes and skipped over to Maikiru, leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck she planted a soft little kiss on his lips then giggled and smiles to him "Can I come with ya today?", Maikiru chuckled and returned the smile with a nod "Sure love.", She jumped back with a "YAY!" and giggled all happy-like, Maikiru chuckled again as he found her to be incredibly cute when happy, then he turned and strolled out the kitchen as Iyami followed behind him. Maikiru walked into the bathroom for a quick shave as Iyami happily strolled into the bedroom, shutting the door behind herself but not noticing that she left it open a little, She looked around in the closet for something to wear as Maikiru in the bathroom combed his hair a little and put it back in a tail, then he walked out and to the front door, opening it and picking up the news paper he opened it as he shut the door and started to read it, he grinned as he seen the thing he had printed in the paper, on the front page too, it was hard to get that printed, seeing as the paper had a far better story to place on the page, but he did it and he smiled as he walked to the bedroom, thinking Iyami will be happy to see what he had done, He opened the bedroom door, walking in but looking down at the paper, then looking up as he heard Iyami "Hey!", he saw her half naked as she was changing, he blushed and slightly sweatdropped while stepping back "Sorry hon", Iyami snickered and giggled at his blushing and sweatdrop, "Nah, it's okay love", she slipped her white tank top shirt on and pulled on some white karate-gi style pants, with just some plain sneakers on her feet and strangely enough, Hello Kitty socks, Maikiru watching her the whole time couldn't help but blush and smile brightly as he looked over her beautiful body, remembering how he held it close last night, and kissed almost ever single inch of it, he sighed once again of joy and the silence in the room was broken as he spoke "I love You Iyami", In reply she looked up at him with a bright happy smile, "I love You too babe" she said while walking over to him, he slowly took a step closer to her and put an arm around her, next thing he knew he was leaning closer and closer to her until he realized his eyes were closed and he was kissing her, she was kissing him back with her arms wrapped around his neck, he slowly dropped the paper in his hand onto the bed and placed his hands on Iyami's waist, gently rubbing and kissing her deeply, blushing as he felt the warmth of her body being so close to his, almost as close as it was last night, then finally the kiss broke as Iyami popped an eye open and happened to notice the paper on the bed, and the printing on it, she pulled her arms down from his neck and picked up the paper, looking at the picture that had been printed, it was a picture from her & Maikiru's first date, she stared at the paper but then blinked as her eyes shifted down to the printing under the picture, the print read   
  
"I love You, Iyami.. I love everything about you.. I love listening you.. talking to You, being with You, everything.. there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for You ~ Maikiru"  
  
She just stared in slight shock at those words, she knew all this, but it just.. hit her, and how he had it put in the paper, for everyone in town to see, she got slightly watery eyed, Maikiru took note and smiled, for he wanted everyone to know of his love for her, Iyami pulled her eyes from the paper and looked him in his eyes, her eyes were full of tears, but he could tell they were from joy as he saw her lips curl to a bright loving smile, Iyami dropped down the paper and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, and of course he hugged back, placing his arms around her and gently rubbing on her back as he always does.  
Sitting in the car, Iyami looked to her right out the window, seeing Maikiru close the door to their house and walking down the sidewalk, he walked around to the otherside of the car, the drivers side and got in, slamming the door Iyami blinked then asked "Can I drive?", Maikiru shook his head "Nope.. but tomorrow, You can drive, I promise", Iyami kind of got pouty and folded her arms "I know I drive bad but I'm never gonna get any better if You never let Me drive", with a slight sigh Maikiru nodded "Well I'll teach ya some things tomorrow, and You can drive all You want", Iyami giggled and smiled "YAY!", Maikiru smirked and chuckled, again finding her to be cute as he started up the car and sped off down the street, heading to the Yokoshima temple of which he finally owned. While driving down the street just a few blocks away from the temple, Iyami spoke up "Hey love do You think I can tell all the students of our wedding and maybe invite a couple of them?", with a blink and a shrug, Maikiru nodded "Sure hon", Iyami giggled "Oh yeah!, I got to invite Denna, Hikarou, and Lee!", Maikiru chuckled "Well of course, You can't forget Your lifelong friends when You're gonna tie the knot", Iyami nodded as they finally pulled up into the temple parking lot, Maikiru got out the car and walked around, opening Iyami's door for her as she smiled "Ya know, You keep doing things like that and I'm probably gonna get all lazy and spoiled", Maikiru laughed a little "Naaah, I doubt that", then they both walked up and opened up the temple for classes. Iyami slipped into a white Karate-gi with a black belt as did Maikiru, as the bell rang, kids and teenagers alike entered the temple, all dressed up in white Yokoshima karate-gi's with many different color belts, some yellow, some purple, some green, red, etc, as Iyami smiled "Hello everyone!", all the kids gathered in the large training room and put their bags in the lockers then began to line up and get into a ready-stance, Maikiru and Iyami walked up, Maikiru bowed to everyone as did Iyami, speaking "Hello everyone, welcome to today's class", the class bowed in return then resumed the ready-stance, everyone speaking at the same time "Hello Sensei", Iyami suddenly jumped up and interrupted "Oh yes before I forget!, Don, Ayame, Lou, Tao-pai, and Sen-pai, You're all invited to My and Maikiru's wedding, it's in a few months from now", the 5 students bowed their heads, Ayame spoke up "Congratulations Iyami", Iyami smiled "Thank You!, You 5 are the best students here, You're sure to get Your black belt by the time our wedding is here", Maikiru stepped up "Ahem, class should begin now", everyong nodded including Iyami as she and Maikiru stepped into a ready-stance, the class began and the two began showing and teaching everyone how to do various blocks with the hand, arm, leg, foot, and other parts of the body. After a few hours of training and such, the class finally ended, everyone left as Iyami changed out of her karate gi and back into what she was wearing before, but Maikiru just changed back into his baggy sweatpants, black slip-on Chinese style shoes, and a silk button up shirt with black sleeveless shirt under it, then they walked out the temple as Maikiru locked it up and they walked twords their car, Smiling, Maikiru opened Iyami's door and she smiled back and got in, shutting the door, Makiru went around and got in the drivers side, and started the car up... and unknown to the two, they were being watched, by 5 pairs of eyes hidden in the bushes next to the temple enterance, but Maikiru just drove off down the street twords home, and a black car followed far behind, as not to be noticed, then Iyami blinked "Are we going home now?", with a shrug Maikiru nodded "Yeah, I mean like.. there isn't anywhere else to go", Iyami squeeked "Yes there is!.. well, not really but I just wanna go drive around, I like looking around as we drive along, specially in the night because the streets are all purdy and lit up!", with a slight sigh, Maikiru nodded "Sure, we can go for a drive through the park", with a loud giggle Iyami smiled "YAY!", Maikiru smirked and again chuckled, thinking "There she goes again with that cute act, heh..". Arriving at the gate of the park, Maikiru turned the car's brights on so he could see the road more clearly, Iyami was glued to the window, looking out then she pointed to the lake "Look love!, the lake.. it's so beautiful under the moonlight", Maikiru slowed the car down and looked over, nodding in agreement "Yep" then looking to Iyami he smiled "Just like You hon", Iyami smiled back "Can we park and go out there for a moment?", Maikiru nodded "Sure" and pulled the car over, parking and shutting off the car, he got out as did Iyami, and at this time, the black car from earlier was parking on the otherside of the lake, having the lights off as not to be noticed, Iyami took Maikiru's hand as he blushed, and they both walked to the edge of the lake "Oh wow, it's just sooo beautiful!" Iyami said while she looked at the moonlight shimmering in the lake, Maikiru smirked with a little chuckle "You're just sooo beautiful Iyami" he said admiringly, looking at her and the moonlight shining down on her face, lighting it up as he could notice some blush on her face, he wanted to lean over and kiss her, and he was about to, but suddenly he turned around as he heard the sound of glass smashing, he looked behind them to see 3 teenage boys standing a couple feet away, all of them looking to be holding weapons, then looking to his car, Maikiru seen 2 other teenage boys scratching and smashing his car, Iyami let go of Maikiru's hand and spun around, instantly standing in a Zenkutsu-dachi Front stance, Maikiru took a Fudo-dachi Rooted stance, firmly standing, on guard and ready to attack at the drop of a hat, one of the teenage boys spun a chain in hand as another tapped a bat in his hand while the boy in the middle just held a gun in hand, the 2 other boys were totally destroying the car with metal baseball bats.. the 3 boys took a step closer to Iyami and Maikiru as he narrowed his eyes and his facial expression changed that of angery expression, he spoke up in a slightly anger-filled tone, seeing as he was just worried about Iyami, fearing she might get hurt, "What do You guys want?, other.. than to destroy My car" Maikiru spoke, the boy in the middle chuckled in an evil-like maner as he flashed a grin, his teeth shining in the moonlight, showing the evil expression on his face as he ran the finger over the trigger of his gun, answering "We want to destroy the Yokoshima temple.. and why not start with the owner?, Ahaha.. ", Maikiru growled as the boy in the middle spoke up again "My name is Jun-tao, pleased to Meet You, and it's gonna be a pleasure killing You, Maikiru" he slightly bowed then grinned wickedly as he brought his gun up, and was about to fire when quickly and swiftly Maikiru suddenly dashed at Jun-tao, jumping onto his left leg as he swung his right leg up and kicked Jun-tao's wrist with the toe of his foot, Jun-tao yelled in pain as his gun fell from hand, at that moment, the 2nd guy and Jun-tao ran at Maikiru, launching some fists but Maikiru dodged and blocked them easily as the 1st teenage boy jumped at Iyami, who easily side stepped then leaned on her right leg, shifting her weight for good balance she quickly brought her leg up in a very fierce kick at the boys stomach, she hit, and he fell hard to the ground, she had knocked him out with one kick, surprised at this she grinned then turned to see Maikiru fighting off two guys at once, managing to dodge and block and still get a few kicks and punches in, Maikiru blocked an oncoming punch to the side and countered with a jab, hitting Jun-tao in the face as the 2nd guy tried to punch at Maikiru, he countered with a kick and hit the guy in the chest, knocking him back, he fell and was seemingly down and out for the fight as the fight continued on with Maikiru and Jun-tao, meanwhile the 2 boys who were destroying the car had already fled the scene, when suddenly Maikiru's eyes widend, he heard the screaml of Iyami, the two boys who were seemingly knocked out had got up and attacked Iyami by surprise, getting her good, too good, she was bleeding from the mouth, coughing up a little blood as she was uppercutted in the stomach, and gaggingly she slowly fell over, but she was stopped as one of the boys kicked her back up in the stomach, making her fall over onto her back, landing with a thud and another scream, she coughed up some blood, then her ruby red eyes opened wide in fear, she saw the two boys standing over her, both of them now holding up baseball bats, another scream filled the night air as the boys slammed the bats down, one hitting Iyami in the stomach, and the other in the head, she was knocked unconscious... more like, dead, she lied there bleeding as Maikiru watched all this barely, he had to fight off the ever so annoying Jun-tao, but suddenly he became rage stricken and Maikiru jumped up, turning around mid-air and delivering a swiftly fierce kick to the jaw of Jun-tao, making him slam to the ground with the brute force of the kick, Jun-tao quickly rolled up and wiped blood from his mouth, snapping his fingers the two boys nodded and the 3 ran off, Maikiru could have stopped them, but he had more important things to worry about, the love of his life and holder of his heart, Iyami, He ran up and kneeled down next to her, picking her limp and lifeless body up, he couldn't help but cry as he called out her name but got no response, once again he held her close to him, in his arms, he broke out crying even more, as he just couldn't believe he was holding Iyami's lifeless body in his arms, tightly shutting his eyes he sobbed, tears running down his cheeks and slowly dripping down onto Iyami's bloodied face, in a matter of moments, his life's dreams were shattered and his love was gone, the thing he loved the most was gone, it was taken from him.. he cried harder as he thought of how unfair this was, then he became filled with rage again, as he thought not only was his future wife killed, but his child, a whole future thrown away in only a few minutes.. he began to curse himself for not rushing to her side, being there to protect her, he always wanted to be there to protect her, but sadly this was the one time he didn't make it on time.. He went into a slight state of insanity, just not wanting to believe that she was dead, then opening his eyes, he noticed something shiny in the moonlight, it was the gun that Jun-tao had.. he slowly reached over and grabbed the gun in hand, looking at it and thinking, then grinning a little, then smirking, then laughing quietly, then louder and louder as he thought of how ironic this all is, he looked up at the moon, then up in the starfilled night sky, bringing the gun up to his head and putting his finger lightly on the trigger, he managed to smiled with his eyes full of tears, with tears running down his face still, silently and almost disturbingly calm, he spoke out in the night "I'll be with You Iyami, I'm coming to You, I'm going to stay with You, by Yourside, forever, and ever, no matter what I have to do...", he then laughed as he found it funny how Jun-tao wanted him dead, and he'd now be dying by the doing of Jun-tao's gun, then without another thought, he pulled the trigger, the shot echoed throughout the park, but no one heard.. seconds later, Maikiru's dead body slowly slumped down on Iyami's body, his head coming to a rest on her chest as his face still had a smile lain out upon it, his eyes closed with some bloody tears dripping from them and running down his face  
  
The silence in Maikiru & Iyami's house was broke as the phone rang... and rang, and rang, till finally the answering machine picked up with the greeting message of "Hi!, this is IyamI!" and "Hello, this is Maikiru! - You've reached the Yokoshima residence we're not home right now but leave a message, Arigatou!", then after the beep, Iyami's mother spoke, "Iyami, it's mom, sorry for calling so late, You and Maikiru are probably in bed now, considering it's 12 midnight, but anyways hon... I just woke up from a rather bad dream, it made Me worry about You two, so I had to call and check up on You two... Well, Call Me back when You can dear, Love You, bye sweetie", the phone clicked as it hung up.  
  
  



End file.
